


One Moon

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: One Moon Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Jaime has a Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father speaks of Lannisters not showing any weakness, but the Lannister men have a weakness of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Casterly Rock, 299 AC

  
**New Moon (Day 1)**

  
“It won’t be that bad.”

Jaime glared at his brother. “Not that bad?” He repeated.

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “You understand this was something you could not avoid for the whole of your life Jaime?”

Jaime sighed heavily as he knew there was only truth to Tyrion’s words, and for once he didn’t appreciate his brother’s bluntness. He shouldn’t have stayed in Lannisport. He should’ve hidden himself away as he had done so many times before. If it hadn’t been for Tyrion wanting to spend time in that damned menagerie like they did when they were boys. “You understand this is all of your fault?”

Tyrion shrugged. “I like elephants.”

His father had sent word, demanding he return home to Casterly Rock. ‘You are a man grown.’ The letter had read, ‘you have been a man grown for quite some time, and now it’s time you show yourself for the Lannister you are meant to be.’ Jaime sighed again. At thirty and three he was considered quite possibly the best and one of the most dangerous swordsmen in the seven kingdoms, but his father still managed to make him feel like a child. “I’ve no desire to rule the Westerlands.”

With Rhaegar being crowned King and Cersei his queen, Tywin is turning his sights toward being Hand of the King.

“Casterly Rock is your birthright,” Tyrion reminded him. “You should be grateful father left you alone this long. He isn’t always so generous.”

That much was true. Tywin had been all too pleased when he refused to join the King’s guard all those years ago. Jaime often wondered if his refusal of such a high honor had caused his father to reward him his freedom for so many years without actually saying so. Perhaps he should have said yes. It certainly would have saved him from the dry responsibilities of being a Lord. Jaime shook his head with that thought. The thought of being trapped to watch Cersei be happily wedded and bedded to Rhaegar Targaryen made his stomach churn with anger. Cersei had wanted it all; a marriage to the prince while he waited in the wings, tending to her every whim like a fool. He never regretted his decision to leave Cersei to her life. Seeing her happy with another man had broken whatever spell she held over him, and had granted him a new freedom in life. A freedom he was about to lose. If it were at all possible, Jaime’s frown deepened. “I’ve no desire for a wife.”

Tyrion began to chuckle, seemingly amused by something only he could understand.

“What?” Jaime asked, but Tyrion merely continued to laugh. “Have you gone insane?”

Tyrion shook his head. “Oh, Jaime. Have you not heard of our weakness as Lannister men?”

“No, but I imagine you’re going to tell me?”

“Father speaks of Lannisters not showing any weakness, but the Lannister men have a weakness of the heart.”

“Oh gods, Tyrion!” Jaime cut in. “Not this again.”

“You know it to be true.” Tyrion said still chuckling. “We are weak of the heart and fall in love very easily. It has been proven time and again. One could consider it a sickness.”

“You’re a sickness.” Jaime corrected dodging the grape Tyrion threw at him.

88

Jaime took a drink of his wine, smiling politely to the highborn women eyeing him from across the room. He watched as Tyrion slipped into the seat beside him.  
“So,” Tyrion started, pouring himself a cup of wine. “Has any of these highborn ladies piqued your interest big brother?”

“No.” Jaime said. He had danced and conversed with nearly every highborn lady in attendance and so far, all he could do was mentally predict the boredom that would ensue for the rest of his life should he decide to marry any of them. “I’d rather fall on my sword,” He said, frowning as he caught sight of his father speaking to Lord Quenten Banefort of House Banefort.

“Hmm,” Tyrion said as his gaze also moved toward their father. “Lady Jane Banefort is quite beautiful. I can only imagine what Lord Banefort and father are discussing right now.”

Jaime glared at his brother. “I’d rather be eaten by a lion than be betrothed to someone so boring and stupid.”

Tyrion chuckled. “Oh, Jaime. If you don’t chose a wife one-“

“Will be chosen for me,” Jaime cut in, “yes father has told me time and again tonight.” The declaration had incensed Jaime to the point of seeing red. He’ll not let his father have any more control over his life than he currently has.

“Then you must choose a wife.” Tyrion said, waving his hand over the adoring crowd of women, “You have half of the women in Westeros here for you. Surely it cannot be this difficult to choose Jaime?”

Jaime ignored him as he gazed about the ballroom once again. His gaze settled onto a tall figure standing in the far corner. He sat forward his eyes widening in surprise as he realizes the tall mannish figure standing there was in fact a woman. He’s never seen a woman so tall before in all his life and his eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the sword at her hip. “Who is that?” Jaime asked, interrupting his brother’s useless ramblings.

“Hmm?” Tyrion’s gaze to where Jaime pointed. “Oh, Lady Brienne of Tarth. A small island in the Stormlands. The tall fellow beside her is her father Lord Selwyn Tarth. She seems quite…unique.”

Jaime grunted in understanding, tilting his head as he took her in. “What else do you know of her?”

Tyrion chuckled. “Well, I heard her father pleading with her to remove the sword she is currently wearing, but she refused.”

For the first time all night, Jaime could feel his famous curiosity become piqued. “Hmm.” He said.

Tyrion glanced at his brother, all too familiar with that look. “You—You aren’t considering her are you? She’s—“ He trailed off. “Jaime, this is—“ He trailed off again as Jaime suddenly stood. “Where are you going?” He asked as Jaime moved away from the table.

“To ask the lady to dance.” He called over his shoulder.

88

 

Lady Brienne eyed Jaime with suspicion. She glanced hesitantly at her father who seemed pleased as he gently urged her to accept Jaime’s request. He gave her a disarming smile. “It’s just a dance my lady.”

Brienne sighed heavily before nodding her acquiescence. She placed her hand into his own and allowed him to pull her toward the middle of the room.

The music began and he bowed to her, smirking as she gave an awkward bow in return. Lady Brienne was quite ugly. Her lips were far too big; her mouth too wide. He didn’t know what to think of the many freckles that assaulted her face and the dress she wore probably had the sole purpose of softening her up, but it merely put her broad shoulders and mannish features on display more. Her eyes though, he’s never seen anything so blue.

“I must ask,” he said as he placed his right hand into her left hand and turned. “Why the sword?”

Brienne didn’t answer, too focused on doing the steps correctly. Her scowl deepened.

Jaime placed his left hand into her right. “You shouldn’t scowl,” he advised. “It makes you more unattractive.” He smiled as she glared at him, meeting his gaze for the first time since they danced. “There you are, my lady.” He said as they moved away from each other and back again. “It is common courtesy to look the other person in the eyes while dancing.” His grin widened as she flushed.

“Apologies, my lord.” She mumbled, bowing again before moving into the next set.

“She speaks.” Jaime murmured. “About my earlier question—“ He raised an eyebrow when she stubbornly stayed quiet. He sighed heavily. “All your life you’ve probably faced rejection and abject scorn. You’ve probably been told that you’re no true lady so you took up the sword as it gives you a sense of power.” By now they had stopped dancing and Jaime could see the truth of his words reflect in her eyes. He continued softly. “I’m going to ask Lord Tarth for us to be betrothed.”

Brienne’s blue eyes widened in surprise, still she raised her chin. “Any man who wishes to marry me must face me in combat.”

‘Oh yes.’ Jaime thought to himself. He slowly smiled and gave her another bow. “Then we shall meet in  
the training yard in an hour’s time, my lady.”

88

“You’re insane.” Tyrion said with a shake of his head.

“Perhaps.” Jaime said as he buckled his sword belt around his waist.

Tyrion shook his head. “Father is quite angry.”

“He’ll get over it when I am married.” He frowned when Tyrion didn’t reply. “Come now little brother, you should be happy for me!”

Tyrion took a healthy drink from his cup. “I’m more amused by the whole situation. Also quite drunk. I supposed if you’re to be married it should at least be interesting. Of course, you have to win first.” Tyrion raised his cup of wine toward Brienne as she made her way onto the training yard. “A beauty she is.”

Jaime gazed at Brienne. She had changed into a bright blue tunic and breeches, the sword she wore earlier strapped securely around her waist. Jaime felt an odd frisson of desire course through his body quickly followed by surprise. That is something he’ll think on later. “My lady.” He greeted as she stopped in front of him.

Brienne gave him a curt nod. “Ser Jaime.”

The torch lights illuminated her form, allowing him to see those extraordinary eyes of hers. “Blue looks good on you, my lady.”

Brienne flushed and answered by removing her sword. Jaime nodded and did the same with a cocky grin. The two began to circle each other and its Jaime who strikes first. Their swords kissed with a loud clang and Jaime’s momentarily stunned behind the strength of her swing from the way his arms vibrate. He grinned as he easily parried her next blow and held his sword vertically so he could push her off in order to gain his footing. They circle each other once more.

“You’re strong.” Jaime commented. “You certainly move well.” Brienne said nothing, merely continued to circle him. They continued on this way for an hour’s time; parrying thrusting, advancing, and retreating. Jaime raised his arms and blocked another blow, his arms shaking with the strain of holding off the strength of her blows.

Brienne huffed out a breath as she pushed her sword against him and Jaime did the same as he pushed back. “So focused you are,” He said with gritted teeth. “You’ll find, my lady, that fighting is much like fucking.”

Her eyes widened and she pushed him away with a loud grunt, causing him to stumble back with surprise. He quickly raised his sword as she attacked him with relentless strength. He quickly sidestepped her fourth swing, tripping her up as he does. She stumbled forward with a surprised grunt. She turned and raised her sword as she fell onto the ground. Jaime quickly knocked her sword out of her hand before pointing the tip of his sword at her throat.

“Yield.” He demanded hoarsely, panting for breath.

Brienne glared up at him, her eyes fierce. Her gaze moved longingly toward her fallen sword. Jaime gently moved the tip of his sword toward her chin.

“Yield.” He demanded, feeling another shiver run down his spine from her defiance. If it were at all possible, her eyes seemed to turn even bluer.

She raised her chin as she spoke in a clear voice. “I yield.”

Jaime nodded once and put his sword away. He held out his hand. “My lady?”

Brienne ignored his hand as she stood up, still panting for breath. She glanced over his shoulder with a deep frown. Jaime followed her gaze, noticing the small crowd that had gathered. He glanced at her with a grin. “We shall next face each other in the Sept.” His grin widened as she glared at him and turned to walk away. “I’ll take that as a yes, my lady!”

88

  
After suffering through an hour lecture regarding Lannisters not making fools of themselves, Jaime found himself slowly making his way back toward his chambers. Despite his clear reservations, his father had agreed to the marriage after Jaime’s steadfast insistence. He mindlessly undressed, letting his clothes and sword thump onto the ground, crawling up onto his bed, feeling boneless. He stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts turning. Lady Brienne was a fascinating creature indeed.

His thoughts turned to the frisson of desire he felt with seeing and feeling her fierceness. She hadn’t made it easy for him. He liked the challenge Lady Brienne presented. If he closed his eyes he could still see her ugly scowl; could still feel the vibration of her sword kissing his own. Seven hells, she had been so strong, so passionate, and sure of herself.

“Gods.” Jaime breathed as he felt his cock stir to life. He licked the palm of his hand and gripped his cock, slowly stroking himself with a sigh. His mind drew up an image of his newly betrothed, idly wondering what those big hands would feel like wrapped around his cock. He groaned and stroked faster, his hands growing slicker with each stroke. Next he wondered what she would look like naked; what she would look like groaning his name as he pleasured her. He came with a groan, spilling onto his hand in stomach. He lay staring up at the ceiling, panting for breath. He absently wiped his hand onto the empty spot beside him before rolling over onto his stomach. He pulled the furs over his head, chuckling to himself. Perhaps married life won’t be so bad after all.

**Half Moon (Day 7)**

  
The ceremony is long and drawn out; the feast following even longer and more drawn out. A few long hours later, he’s tossed into the bridal chamber naked as his nameday. He barred the door, shutting out the loud shouts and laughter. He turned, pausing as he caught sight of Brienne sitting on the bed with her back to him, still clad in her shift. He had watched with amusement as she reached for one of the dining knives and encouraged her to leave the feast when guest began to call for the bedding ceremony.

“I see you’ve made it here unscathed.” He greeted as he reached for the robe that had been laid out for him. He watched as she merely shrugged her shoulders. “Still the wonderful conversationalist.” Jaime tried to make polite conversation during the feast, but all she had given him was one and two word answers.

She still didn’t bother to look at him which Jaime found most troubling. “Why did you marry me?”

“Five words total.” Jaime japed as he moved toward the table to pour them both some wine. “That’s a first for you, my lady.” He poured them both a cup of wine, his trembling hand signifying his nervousness. He grabbed both cups and moved toward her tense form. He sat beside her, offering her a drink. “Here you are.”

She took the offered cup and their fingers brushed, Jaime started with surprise from the sudden jolt he felt. He gave her an amused glanced as she down the wine in one quick gulp. “You handled a sword quite good Brienne, you nearly had me on my knees.”

She glared at him. “Do not mock me.”

He shook his head. “I wasn’t. I was trying to start a polite conversation. This is how it goes yes? Married people talk?” She still continued to glare and he glanced down into his cup. “I do not wish to be married to anyone.” He admitted quietly. “I’m sure you feel the same, however we both have our duties. If I’m to be married to anyone, she should at least be fascinating, and you my lady are quite singular.”

She kissed him. Jaime froze for all of a breath before his mouth opened to her clumsy searing kiss that left him without breath the moment they parted. Jaime panted for breath, resting his forehead against her own. “That was surprising.” He murmured with a small chuckle. He pulled back, unsurprised to see the horrified expression on her face. “Come now, kissing me can’t be all that bad.”

“I—“ She trailed off, her face flushing an interesting shade of red. “apologies—I shouldn’t have been so forward.”

“Says who exactly?” He asked with a smirk.

Brienne bit her lip as she looked away from him. “My Septa—“ She trailed off with a frown when he chuckled with a shake of his head.

“And Septa’s are experts on fucking?” he asked crudely, watching with satisfaction as she flushed an even deeper shade of red. “Be as forward as you please, my lady.” He kissed her again, this time brushing his tongue against her lips, coaxing them open.

She gasped as his tongue brushed her own. She pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around him to pull him closer. He groaned as their tongues danced between their mouths as he gently pushed her back against the bed and settled between her thighs. His hands moved to make quick work of her shift, but her hands stopped him.

She pulled away from his mouth. “The Candles,” She said frantically. “It’s too much light.”

. “How else will we see one another?” He asked amusedly, but his smile faded when he noticed true fear in her expression. “Let me see you Brienne.” He said, “Please?” He added. His hand caressed up her side as he waited with the little patience he had left. She loosened her grip on his hand. He quickly shifted it above her head and tossed it onto the floor before she could change her mind. His eyes and hand roamed her soft, heavily freckled skin. Gods, it was more than he imagined. He leaned forward, bringing the rose-hued nipple into his mouth. He nipped it gently, then suck on it, groaning as he twirled his tongue around it before sucking on it gently again.

“Jaime…” She gasped, moaning low in her throat as he moved onto the other breast.

He pulled away moving back for another hungry kiss before licking and kissing a path down past navel straight to the thick patch of hair between her thighs. “What are you—ohh…” She gasped out as he buried his face deeper into her cunt, licking and flicking his tongue against her skillfully, groaning from the taste of her. He inserted one, then two fingers inside of her, drawing more wetness as his tongue flicked steadily against the bundle of nerves in a way he was sure would drive her to completion.

“Ugh!” Brienne moaned, her hips lifting against his mouth, she buried her fingers into hair as she trembled.

 

**Waxing Gibbous Moon (Day 11)**

 

“You don’t have to do this.” Brienne murmured.

“Nonsense.” Jaime murmured as he gently rinsed the soap off of her back.

She sighed, her shoulders tense. “I can bathe myself.”

He smirked. “I’m sure.” He didn’t think he’d enjoy sharing a bath with someone else.

Four days of being a husband and Jaime finds he isn’t tired of it yet. Much of his day is spent with the tedious work of being a Lord. But much of his night… His thoughts turned to the many moments of fucking he’s had with his wife. Brienne was—quite the surprise. Her shyness combined with her intensity intrigued him. She seemed so unsure of herself except when she held a sword, but it was also during those moments of fucking where she let go, revealing the passion he knows she has whenever he looked at her.

He hummed a happy tune as his fingers brushed the underside of her breast. He smirked as he heard her small gasp.

“What are you doing?”

“Dropping the pretense of wanting to simply bathe you.” He answered honestly. He nibbled the side of her throat, tonguing the circle of freckles he knew to be there. He cupped each breast in his hands and squeezed, smirking as she moaned.

“Here?” She murmured, already turning her head to touch his lips with her own.

Jaime groaned against her mouth as his fingers pinched her nipples. He’d been pleased to find out she quite enjoyed when he did that. “I can’t wait to be inside of you again.” He murmured when she pulled away from his mouth. Brienne turned, her blue eyes dark with familiar passion. Jaime let her push him back against the tub’s wall, sitting down when she silently urged him to. He started in surprise as she straddled his waist. He wrapped an arm around her as she easily slid down his cock.

 

**Full Moon (Day 14)**

  
“I’ve never lain naked in the woods before.” He glanced over at Brienne, smirking at the odd look she gave him.

They spend most of the morning sparring. Spent the rest of the day riding through the woods. He found himself showing her all of his favorite places in the rock. The places he and Tyrion would hide from their father when they were children.

They had raced their horses to the edge of the woods, stopping beside a brook for a drink. One look at her flushed face in the setting sun, and Jaime was able to easily coax her into a nice round of fucking.

“We should head back.” Brienne murmured. “We’re to dine with Lord Prester.”

Jaime snorted as he glanced over at her, the full moon illuminating her pale features; her beautiful eyes seemed to glow. How can they be so blue? He wondered. “I’d rather drown than dine with someone so dull.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “You mustn’t shirk your responsibilities as Lord Ser Jaime.”

He smirked at that. “See, even you see I’m just a knight.”

She sighed. “Perhaps, but—“

Jaime cut her off. “Tyrion will dine with boring and bland Lord Prester in our stead. I’m sorry, but I’d rather fuck my lovely wife in the woods underneath this beautiful moon.”

She rolled her eyes and sat up. “You’re such a spoiled child sometimes.” She said. “You’re still a warrior Jaime. Being The Lord of Casterly Rock doesn’t change that.”

He frowned at her. “You sound like my brother.”

She shrugged. “He’s right and perhaps I am as well.”

He tapped her nose with his fingertip. “You’re definitely a Lannister with those words.” She blushed and lied beside him again. “I’ve no desire to rule.” He admitted after a long silence.

“I had resigned myself to never marrying.” She admitted. She sat up, bringing her knees up toward her chest. “I knew no man would ever accept me.”

Jaime’s fingers caressed her spine. “Yet here we are.”

She glanced at him over her shoulder “Here we are.” She moved to straddle his waist, leaning down she kissed him. He licked inside her mouth, moaning as she stroked his cock to hardness. His hands fell to her waist as he slipped inside. She rode him quickly, undulating her hips, moving backwards and forwards, continuing as he matched her quick pace.

Jaime watched her, transfixed as she arched back, sliding her hands back against his thighs, moaning low in her throat at the angle change. His right hand caressed up her stomach, squeezing her breast while the thumb of his left hand moved to rub the tiny bundle of nerves.

“Oh!” She cried out from the rush of pleasure she suddenly felt.

“Fuck.” Jaime groaned as her cunt tightened around him. He sat up and turned, keeping them joined. He fucked her deeply, groaning low in his throat as her nails scored down his back toward the globes of his ass where she squeezed. 

**3rd quarter moon (Day 22)**

  
“Why her?” His cousin Daven asked as they sit in a tavern in Lannisport. They’d just returned from settling an uprising in Oxcross.

Jaime gave Daven a dangerous stare. “Why her what?” He asked.

Both men stared at each other for a long moment.

Tyrion chuckled. “Oh cousin, if you could hear the two of them. They keep half of the castle up with their constant fucking.”

Daven chuckled and Tyrion looked relieved he was able to break the tension. He gave Jaime a hesitant smile. Jaime sighed and glanced about the tavern, noting the other soldiers and idly wondering what Brienne was up to. It was odd to him being away from her for so many days after seeing her homely face every day. One more day and he could return home. He sighed to himself.

“Go.” Tyrion murmured.

“What?” He asked.

“Go home. To your wife.” Tyrion gave him an amused smile. “I’ll finish up here.”

Jaime didn’t have to be told twice. He was out the door and on his horse, riding the short ride toward The Rock with the startling realization of missing his wife.

It’s nearing midnight when he returned. He handed his reins to a sleepy stable boy before making his way through the quiet castle toward Brienne’s chambers. He quickly shed his clothing before he reached her door, smirking to himself for the glare she would give him for carelessly tossing his clothing onto the ground this way. He quietly opened her chamber door. He adjusted his gaze to the darkness, the tight coil inside of him loosening as he caught sight of her sleeping form. He yanked off his boots and pulled off his breeches before climbing into bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her familiar comforting scent.

He knew what this was.

**Waning Crescent Moon (Day 24)**

  
Something has shifted.

His hand rest gently on her hips as she rides him slowly. He doesn’t bother to hide the reverence in his gaze as it is reflected back at him in her eyes. She leaned forward, kissing him slowly, sighing as he stroked her hair, cupped her face, and gazed at her like she is the only woman in the world.

  
**New Moon**

  
Tyrion took a healthy taste of the wine Jaime had poured for him. He smirked at his older brother and cleared his throat as he placed his cup down. “So-“

“Oh shut up.” Jaime cut in.

END


	2. Brienne POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No.”
> 
> Lord Selwyn Tarth stared at his daughter, his expression matching her impenetrable one. “No?” He repeated.

**New Moon (Day 1)**

**The Island of Tarth, 299 AC**

“No.”

Lord Selwyn Tarth stared at his daughter, his expression matching her impenetrable one. “No?” He repeated.

Brienne raised her chin in defiance, crossing her strong arms in front of her chest for added effect. “No.”

Selwyn Tarth sighed heavily, cursing all the gods for giving him such a head strong stubborn daughter. “My Dove,” He said softly. “You cannot go to Storm’s End. This is an opportunity that cannot be passed up.”

Brienne’s stony expression began to crack and Selwyn watched as her chin began to tremble. “You promised me you would not do this again.” She whispered, one tear and then another tear fell from her sapphire blue eyes. “You promised.”

Selwyn felt his heart constrict from seeing the pain in his daughter’s eyes. He knew when he forced her into these types of situations it usually ended with more embarrassment, disappointment, and pain for her. Regardless, he stilled himself. “You will not go to Storm’s End. You will come to Casterly Rock with me and attend this ball as Lady Tarth. You will do your duty Brienne; You must.”

She winced at the mention of the word duty. She turned her sorrowful eyes away from Selwyn and when she looked back the sadness was gone, in its place anger. “Very well.” She said softly. She stood from her chair, pausing to glare down at him. “When this waste of a trip is over, I am going to Storm’s End.” With that she made a hasty retreat out of her father’s Solar.

Selwyn ran a hand down the side of his face as he sighed heavily. He only wanted to secure his daughter’s happiness. Someone as pure as Brienne deserved such happiness after the harshness and ridicule she continues to face. He knew this wouldn’t turn out the way he wished it would, but he had to hope. He had to.  
88

A sob ripped its way from Brienne’s throat as soon as she was in the safety of her chambers. She leaned against the closed door, tears running down her homely face. Her dreams of seeing Storm’s end were dashed. Her dreams of seeing Renly again were dashed. She angrily wiped at her tears, thinking herself weak for crying. At ten and nine she had thought herself to be finished with searching for a potential husband. Her father had promised he would end this brand of torture for her. Brienne had resigned herself to a life without marriage.

She slowly sat down onto her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest, trying in vain to comfort herself. 

  
8

 

“We’ll be docking in a few hours’ time.” Selwyn announced and Brienne merely cut her eyes at him. She saw him sigh heavily as he ran a hand down the side of his face in obvious frustration from her pointed silence. She hadn’t uttered a word to him since they left Tarth days ago and she knew he was trying to figure out a way to get her to temper herself. She felt a twinge of guilt for being so difficult, but the cruel parting words from Septa Roelle rang through her mind and she stilled herself.

“My Dove,” he said, “I wish you would talk to me.”

She bristled at his words, not bothering to glance in his direction while once again wondering why he even bothered with this? They both knew how this would turn out and Brienne idly wondered if he was being this cruel on purpose simply because she wasn’t the daughter he expected her to be. Although she knew this thought to be false, the thought still made her heart ache and before she knew it, there were tears gathering into her eyes.

“Brienne?” he said quietly, his tone worried. “What is the reason for these tears?”

Brienne shook her head, trying in vain to stop the flow of tears with her fingers, but failed to do so. “I am not the daughter you desire me to be.” She whispered sadly. “I know I bring shame to our house.”

She started in surprise as her father suddenly pulled her into his embrace. She immediately melted into his arms, burying her face into his chest as she continued to cry silent tears, feeling both sadness and embarrassment, uncomfortable with shedding so many tears.

“Oh, Brienne.” Selwyn whispered, gently squeezing her before pulling away so she could look him in the eyes. “Not the daughter I desire?” he asked. “Anyone would be proud to have you as a daughter. I am proud to have someone so honorable, brave, and wise.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Your strength and kindness rivals that of your mother.”

Brienne’s own tearful eyes widened in surprise as her father rarely spoke of her mother. “Truly?” She whispered and Selwyn nodded, pulling her in for another hug.

“Truly.” He said. “I am not ashamed of you Brienne. I only wish for your security. I am not going to be in this world forever, I’d like to leave it knowing you aren’t alone.”

Brienne nodded mutely, tightening her hold on her father as his words of comfort brought on a strange peace.

8

Casterly Rock was as opulent on the inside as it was on the outside. As she, her father, and the small party they’d brought with them made their way to their guest quarters, Brienne could feel her nerves start to get the best of her. She fought the urge she felt to hide behind her father as eyes and murmurs followed her as they walked through the large hall. She looked up as her father placed his hand onto the small of her back. She gave him a small smile of appreciation as his hand steadied her.  
8

“What a ghastly beast of a woman.”

Brienne was used to the stares and whispers.

“Is that a man in a dress?”

She was used to the harsh words. Words were wind, she tried to tell herself, but they managed to cut another deep part of her whenever she was reminded of how out of place she was.

“I don’t know why she believes she has a seven hell’s chance of being betrothed to Jaime Lannister

She bristled at this, glaring at the two women who stood beside her, giggling behind their hands. She watched with satisfaction as they shrunk away from her angry glare. She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword for good measure.

“I pray to all of the seven that you at least remove the sword Brienne.” Selwyn said with a small sigh despite the amused glint in his eyes.

Brienne merely shrugged, fighting the unladylike urge to cross her arms in front of her chest. Instead, she placed her hands in the skirt of her gown. “Why should I have to pretend to be I’m something I’m not father? We both know this will go nowhere fast, so we can end this now—“ She trailed off as she spotted Ser Jaime Lannister making his way toward her.

88

“…dance with me?”

Brienne could only stare at the incredibly handsome man standing before her. He couldn’t be possibly asking her to truly dance with him. She felt her eyes narrow in suspicion, glancing up as her father placed an encouraging hand on her back.

“Go on.” Selwyn urged gently, a small smile on his face.

She glanced back at Ser Jaime who waited patiently, an amused glint in his emerald eyes. In truth, she wanted to rush from the room, go back to her quarters, and hide underneath the blankets as she was quite clumsy when she was dancing. The word no was on the tip of her tongue, but the hopeful look in her father’s eyes extinguished such ideas. She sighed with a nod and gently placed her hand into his, allowing him to pull her toward the middle of the room.

Everyone else had moved to watch, nearly forming a circle around them as she gave an awkward bow as the slow strings of the music began. The rumors of Ser Jaime’s looks were quite true. He was beautiful, although the word was simply not enough to describe this man. He was perfection defined with his gold mane, emerald eyes, and perfect smile. She felt ungraceful dancing with him, but for once she didn’t tower over someone.

She lifted her hand and pressed her palm against his own as they moved into the next set of moves.

“I must ask,” Jaime said, “Why the sword?”

She tensed from his words, nearly stumbling on the next move. She didn’t bother answering him, telling herself she needed to focus and didn’t need to explain her choice to wield a sword to no man.

“You shouldn’t scowl,” He said, “It makes you more unattractive.” She glared at him, meeting his gaze directly. This is what he intended when he asked to dance with her? His arrogant smirk set her on edge. “There you are, my lady.” She frowned him as they moved away from each other and back again. “It is common courtesy to look the other person in the eyes while dancing.”

She flushed a deep red embarrassed by her behavior. “Apologies, my lord.” She mumbled, bowing again. She was glad the dance was nearly at its end. She didn’t think she could take much more of his intense scrutiny. His piercing green gaze seemed to make her burn with embarrassment in a way that no one’s gaze ever had before. Her skin felt flush and hot, and she knew her face to be as red as the banners which hang from the ceiling.

“She speaks,” He murmured. “About my earlier question—“

Brienne refused to answer him. She wasn’t in the mood to be mocked like she had been so many other times. What was his need to know? She clenched her jaw tight and clumsily moved into next set of dances, bracing herself as Jaime began to speak again.

“All your life you’ve probably faced rejection and abject scorn. You’ve probably been told that you’re no true lady so you took up the sword as it gives you a sense of power.”

Brienne stopped dancing, her eyes wide with the truth of his words. How did he—she watched as his eyes flashed with satisfaction before his gaze went back to an all-knowing arrogance.

“I’m going to ask Lord Tarth for us to be betrothed.”

Brienne felt her eyes widen as she gazed at Jaime Lannister incredulously. Her shocked gaze soon gave way to annoyance as he thinks her father has the final say on who she is to marry. Thoughts of her last betrothal to Ser Humfrey quickly flooded her mind and panic quickly set in as she said her next words. “Any man who wishes to marry me must face me in combat.”

88

Brienne grunted as her sword was cleanly knocked out of her hand, glaring up at Ser Jaime as he pointed his sword at her throat and demanded that she yield. She nearly had him, was her thought. Her eyes moved toward her fallen sword. If she could move fast enough…the thought was cut off as he pointed the tip of his sword underneath her throat.

“Yield.” Jaime demanded again.

Brienne raised her chin in defiance, feeling the spike of satisfaction that she’d nearly won this battle. “I yield.”

88

“You’re displeased.” Brienne glanced over at her father as he escorted her back to her quarters.

Selwyn shook his head. “That was very foolish of you Brienne.”

Brienne, unable to respond, simply stayed quiet. She could feel her hands tremble, still feeling the odd sensation of adrenaline coursing through her veins. They paused at her chamber door and she could see her father’s expression was not a happy one. She frowned at him. “I am—betrothed...” Even saying the word frightened her. She frowned “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Selwyn nodded mutely. He frowned at his daughter. “Is this what you want Brienne?”

Brienne stared up at her father, surprised that he was giving her a chance to back out of this arrangement. She could say no, knowing her father would go to Lord Tywin and decline the arrangement and they would return home to Tarth. She would be free of this. She would be able to travel to Storm’s End and perhaps see Renly again. Her thoughts then turned toward Ser Jaime and the way he had easily described her life as though he read it from her mind. Not to mention the way he had looked upon her…. She gave an involuntary shiver. “No.” She heard herself say. “I’ll not dishonor our family.”

88

Brienne gazed up at the ceiling of her chambers, her thoughts racing. She will be married in six days. She wondered how It was her life had changed so drastically; so quickly. Her thoughts turned toward the way Ser Jaime had not held back as he faced her in combat. Ser Jaime was one of the best swordsman in Westeros and Brienne nearly beat him. She smiled her first real smile in days.

**Half Moon (Day 7)**

Brienne’s hands trembled as her father placed her hand into Jaime’s own. She took a deep breath before meeting his intense emerald gaze. She barely heard the Septon as he droned on and on about prayers and the binding of two souls. All she could focus on was the gentle pressure of Jaime’s thumbs rubbing against the tops of her fingers. She briefly glanced down at their joined hands, both manly and rough with callouses. She glanced back up at Jaime, feeling herself flush a deep crimson.

The ceremony Is over after what seemed an eternity. Brienne’s heart pounded as Jaime’s lips touched her own; marking her as Brienne Lannister. They both turned, her hand tucked into his own as those in attendance applauded.

The feasting hall was beautiful, swathed in red and gold in every surface. She mumbled her thanks as he pulled out her seat at the feasting table. She suffered through many strangers congratulating them on their marriage, feeling foolish. Every time Jaime touched her or spoke to her she tensed and responded with one-word answers, feeling as slow as her Septa told her she was.

A small box was placed in front of her and she looked down with surprise as she caught sight of Tyrion standing in front of her.

Tyrion smiled at her and she was struck at how similar his smile was to Jaime’s. A hint of a smirk with a tinge of arrogance. “Welcome to the family Good sister,” he greeted. “A token of protection from my brother’s deviant behavior.”

Brienne frowned as Jaime began to chuckle, confused with his amusement at his brother insulting him. She reached for the box and opened it, gasping in surprise from the jewel encrusted dagger. She ran her fingers across the blade before picking it up to check its weight. It was beautifully designed and sharp. It was truly the first gift she genuinely liked and she appreciated Tyrion’s not so quiet stance on her yielding a sword. “Thank you.” She said softly.

“It’s a beauty.” Jaime commented. “But make no mistake Brienne, Tyrion is the deviant one.”

Brienne turned to Jaime, giving him the tiniest of smiles. Her eyes slid toward Tywin who was watching them with a disapproving expression. She quickly looked away as she placed the blade back into its box. Tyrion nodded once and she watched as he moved into the seat beside his father. Brienne was glad to see Lord Tywin engaged in conversation with her father. Tywin was nothing short of polite to her, welcoming her into his household, but she could tell he didn’t approve of her as being Lady of the Rock.

She sighed heavily and picked at the food on her plate.

Jaime watched her. “Your father said rabbit was your favorite,” He tilted his head, “Is it not to your liking, my lady?”

Startled, she glanced at Jaime. Did he truly ask her father what her favorite meal was? She could feel herself flush again, turning an even deeper shade of red when his eyes flashed with amusement. “It’s—fine. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smirked as he continued teasingly, “Eat well, dear wife, as you’ll need to keep your strength for tonight.” He chuckled as she spluttered and glared at him. “It is quite amusing how the shade of red on your face exactly matches that of the red of my cloak.”

Brienne placed her fork down and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest as her scowl deepened.

 

Jaime’s smirk widened. “Come now,” he said, tapping the tip of her nose. “Save the aggression for the bridal chamber.” He chuckled more deeply when she spluttered again.

Brienne’s glared deepened. “Don’t—“ She trailed off and glanced out at their guests as they began to call for the bedding ceremony. Music began to play and Brienne watched with slight horror as a line of men and women began to form and they began to shout.

“To bed! To Bed!”

She reached for one of the knives, stopping as Jaime placed his hand over her own. She glanced at him.

“Go.” He urged gently. “Go before they reach this table. No one will touch you. To the bridal chamber, my lady.”

Brienne didn’t have to be told twice, hurrying out of the feasting hall with as much grace as she could muster.

8

Her hands shook as she undid the stays and hooks on her wedding dress. She’d refused help from the servants, needing to be alone before Jaime made his entrance. She carefully placed the dress onto the chair beside the bed. Next, she carefully removed every pin that held her hair in place. Her hands were trembling so much it took her three tries to get the last pin out. She wrung her hands as she paced the expanse of the bridal chamber, trying to work up the courage for what was to happen in a few moments. She bit her lip as she thought back to what septa Roelle had taught her.

“There’ll be no pleasure,” Roelle explained snidely, “There isn’t supposed to be. Pleasure is for whorish women and only men.” The septa continued, “Be sure to have all of the candles blown dear. Least you instill desire in your husband should you find one.”

Brienne huffed with a shake of her head and sat onto the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest. Instill desire? She shook her head again. She knew what she looked like and desire was not something she was sure she could instill in someone like Ser Jaime. She tensed as she heard the bawdy sounds of the wedding guests make their way toward the bridal chamber, undoubtedly with Jaime. It’s a short moment later that he’s tossed into the chamber, naked. Brienne quickly turned away from him as he stood, flushing a bright red. Gods.

“I see you’ve made it here unscathed.” He greeted as he placed on a robe.

She merely shrugged, bristling from the mirth she could hear in his tone.

“Still the wonderful conversationalist.”

She bit her lip at this. She never knew what to say and so she never said anything. Her septa called her slow for that very reason. “Why did you marry me?” She wondered out loud.

“Five words total.” He japed. “That’s a first for you, my lady.”

She briefly glanced over her shoulder, glaring at him as she watched him pour them both a glass of wine. She quickly turned away as he made his way toward her. She took the offered cup, starting with surprise as their fingers brushed. She quickly downed the wine in one quick gulp, keeping her eyes lowered as she could feel Jaime’s gaze on her.

“You handled a sword quite good Brienne, you nearly had me on my knees.”

She glared at him, hearing the teasing in his tone. “Do not mock me.” She warned.

“I wasn’t. I was trying to start a polite conversation. This is how it goes yes? Married people talk?” She didn’t know about that. She continued to glare at him until he looked away from her.

“I do not wish to be married.” Her brow furrowed. This was not something she expected him to say. “I am sure you feel the same, however we both have our duties.”

Brienne could feel her expression softening the more he spoke. “If I’m to be married to anyone, she should at least be fascinating, and you my lady are quite singular.”

Singular? No one has ever said such a thing to her before, but it was the way Jaime was looking at her that caused her to kiss him. His lips were soft and close to perfection. Brienne’s own eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. She pulled away from him, too weak to pull away fully when he rested his forehead against her own.

“That was surprising.” He said with a chuckle.

Brienne shook her head. Did she truly make him this breathless? She stared at him, her expression horrified.

Jaime’s grin widened. “Come now, kissing me can’t be all that bad.”

She shook her head and then shook it again when she realized what she was doing. “I-“ She trailed off, her face flushing. “apologies—I shouldn’t have been so forward.”

He asked her who told her not to be so forward and her eyes widened at his response.

“And Septas are experts on fucking?”

His mouth touched hers again and she moaned as he easily coaxed her to part her lips. She pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around him as she did. He groaned as she tentatively touched his tongue with her own. Gods, it was—it was extraordinary.

Their kisses turned frantic. Brienne let him gently push her back. He settled between her thighs, his weight heavy and steady above her. She pulled away from his mouth as he attempted to lift her shift. “The candles,” She said frantically, “it’s too much light.” She didn’t want him to see her for she’s sure it’ll disgust him.

“How else will we see one another?” Brienne frowned up at him, squirming beneath him. “Let me see you Brienne.” He said and she stilled from the seriousness in his tone. “Please?” He added. Brienne shivered as his hand caressed up her side. He truly wanted to see her? All of her? How could that be? She had been told for so long that she was undesirable, but the look in Jaime’s eyes, the feel of him between her thighs told her otherwise. She grabbed her courage and nodded her consent.

**Half Moon (Day 8)**

Brienne’s eyes slipped open disoriented at first before starting in surprise as she remembered where she was.

She is a married woman now.

Jaime’s arm rested heavily around her waist, trapping her in his embrace. She turned in his embrace, watching him sleep. The candles have since burned themselves out, but the low light of dawn gave her enough light to let her see Jaime’s sleeping form. He seemed younger in his sleep, almost innocent. He is handsome, that much was true. Brienne felt her face flush from her own shallow thoughts. She resisted the urge she felt to touch his skin, even though he gave her full permission to touch him as much as she pleases whenever she pleases.

She felt herself flush even more as she felt a sharp pang of desire coursed through her. She shifted, feeling the dull ache between her thighs. Last night had been—Jaime seemed determined to erase every falsehood her Septa had told her about pleasure out of her mind and he mostly succeeded. The pleasure he had given her last night had not been expected. More so she had not expected Ser Jaime to look upon her with such desire. Surely, he must be mad if he found the likes of her attractive.

‘But the way he looked at you; touched you.’ her thoughts countered quietly. Brienne bit her lip as she felt another flood of desire course through her body. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever get used to feeling this way. She held her breath as he began to stir, fighting the very strong urge to hide underneath the covers as his eyes slowly blinked open.

His emerald gaze focused on her, a soft smile coming onto his features as he gazed at her. “Morning wife.”

She flushed, shrinking against her pillow. “Good Morning.”

Jaime’s grin widened, the hand he had resting on her hip caressed up her side. “Are you well?” He asked quietly.

She blinked in surprise, unable to find her voice. She merely nodded her head, gasping as Jaime was suddenly sliding on top of her, brushing his lips against her own. She returned his kiss, albeit clumsily, sighing as his tongue brushed against her own.

He pulled away from her mouth, his eyes dark. “You were watching me sleep?” He teased, kissing the corner of her mouth. “I want to hear you moan.” He whispered, his hand slipping between her thighs so he could touch her wetness.

Brienne felt embarrassment course through her as she spread her thighs wider. Last night she had moaned obscenely loud. So loud she knew everyone could hear. She bit her lip to keep quiet as he slipped two fingers inside of her. Her hips moved of their own accord as her eyes slipped closed. She whimpered.

Jaime kissed the side of her head. “You look exquisite, my lady.” His fingers continued to slowly probe her, his thumb rubbing insistently against the bundle of nerves there. “Let me hear you.” He urged gently as he kissed her

“Oh!” She cried out, her body trembling from the onslaught of her release. She lay panting for breath, slipping her eyes open just in time to see Ser Jaime place the fingers he had inside of her into his mouth. The action should have repulsed her, but it made her heart beat faster; made the coil of desire intensify. She reached for him, wrapping her large hands around his face to pull his mouth against her own. She quietly urged him between her thighs, both gasping in pleasure as his cock easily slipped inside of her.

8

“We fucked until noon.” Jaime panted as he settled onto his back beside her.

Brienne gave him a sideways glance as she fought to catch her own breath. “Why must you be so crude?”

Jaime chuckled as he slowly moved onto his side. He sat up onto his elbow, resting his head in his hand as he watched her. “I suppose it’s the benefit of having a young wife.” He continued, ignoring her question.

Brienne rolled her eyes as she glanced over at him, her response getting stuck in her throat. He looked—his hair was matted to his forehead, his expression soft as he watched her with a handsome yet boyish grin. Her heart fluttered. “You aren’t old.” She said after she found her voice.

Jaime ran his finger down her side, his expression both soft and smug. “Perhaps I’ve been gifted with superb virility.”

“Or superb arrogance.” She said and he chuckled.

He kissed her cheek. “We are going to get along splendidly, my lady.”

Brienne bit her lip to hide her smile.

**Waxing Gibbous Moon (Day 11)**

She was late to breaking her fast with her father, thanks to Jaime’s need to laze around in bed until the late hours of the morning. He had coaxed her into doing so before gently coaxing her into allowing him to bathe her which turned out to be a ploy. She flushed a deep red as she thought of the pleasure they had given each other. She spotted her father patiently waiting for her and shook away her thoughts. Jaime can be so self-indulgent, and after being his wife for only four days she was already picking up his terrible habits.

“Father.” She greeted as she stopped at his elbow.

Selwyn smiled as he glanced up. “My dove.” He greeted back as she sat across from him.

She smiled at him. “Apologies for arriving late. I—“ She trailed off in embarrassment.

Selwyn gave her an amused smile. “No need to apologize Brienne. I was once newly married.”

Brienne took a taste from her cup to hide her embarrassment. The two ate in a comfortable silence as they have done many times before. Brienne could feel her previous frazzled nerves start to settle with the calming presence of her father. She heard a familiar laugh and she glanced over the balcony, catching sight of Ser Jaime. Her heart fluttered pathetically at the sight of him.

“You are glowing, my dove.” Her father commented.

Brienne sputtered, her eyes widening. She watched as her father chuckled. “Father—I don’t glow.” Only beautiful soft ladies glowed and she was neither beautiful nor soft.

Selwyn, still smiling shook his head. “But you are. Your eyes are brighter.” He turned his gaze over the balcony, catching sight of Ser Jaime. His gaze turned serious. “Is he kind to you?”

Her answer was immediate. “Yes.” If he wasn’t she would have broken his bones by now.

Selwyn nodded once. He reached for her hand. “I’ll be setting sail in two days, my dove.”

Brienne felt her heart stop. “Two days? I’d thought you would stay longer.”

He smiled a bit sadly. “I must return home to prepare for Lord Tywin’s visit.”

_‘Don’t leave me._ ’ Was Brienne’s first thought and it took everything within her not to say the words. She knew he had to leave eventually. It suddenly hit Brienne that this was to be her life now; she was the Lady of Casterly Rock. Brienne sat back in her chair as she began to realize how much her life would change; how much she would be expected to change everything. She felt shame as she realized she let the pleasure of laying with Jaime cloud her thoughts.

She hid her trembling hands in her lap as she attempted to still herself. “Alright.” She said quietly, glancing away as Selwyn eyed her worriedly.

**Full Moon (Day 14)**

She had seen her father off. She had hugged him fiercely, burying her face into his chest to breathe in his comforting scent; to hide her tears.

_“You are strong, my dove.” Selwyn had murmured as he kissed the crown of her head. “As strong as your mother was. I love you.”_

The words made more tears come and she held onto him until he politely and gently asked her to release him. Brienne sighed as she watched her father’s ship sail down sunset sea until it was merely a speck in the horizon. She wrapped her arms around herself; something she often did to comfort herself. She tensed as she felt Jaime place a gentle hand on her lower back.

“I’m sorry, my lady.” He said softly.

“I’ll not give up my sword.” The words burst from her like waves bursting onto the shore. She trembled from the outburst, waiting for Jaime’s response.

Jaime was quiet for a long moment before speaking. “Have I given you the impression that I would demand you do such a thing?”

No. Not exactly, still it was something Brienne feared and she knew it would be expected. She started in surprise as he moved to stand in front of her. She tensed as he reached for her hands, but didn’t pull away when he pulled them in his grasp. He rubbed his thumbs against the backs of each hand as he watched her quietly. “I think I would die if I couldn’t pick up my sword.” He said suddenly. “I wouldn’t ask such a thing of you, my lady, not when I see how much you love it; not when it intrigues me so.” Jaime kissed her soundly on the mouth and Brienne felt her eyes widen in shock as she looked around with slight panic, her face flaming.

There were servants and other castle inhabitants milling about, but none paying attention to them. She gave Jaime a queer look, wondering if he was mad for wanting to kiss her in public. She watched as amusement flashed in his gaze, as if reading her thoughts.

“Now,” he said, pulling her along, “you shall do your wifely duties and spar with me.”

Brienne glanced one last time at the sea before letting him pull her toward the castle, feeling a thrill with the idea of sparring with Ser Jaime.

8

“Your father loves you very much.”

Brienne sighed as she felt Jaime’s nose caress up the side of her throat. She turned her head to glance at him, the light from the moon illuminating his handsome features. Her heart fluttered once again.

They had sparred for most of the morning. Brienne had nearly knocked Jaime into the dirt four times, but he ended up besting her each round. He doesn’t hold back, using his full strength against her and for that she was grateful. They spent the rest of the day riding through the woods with Jaime showing her all his favorites places on the rock, sharing amusing stories from his boyhood.

They had finished racing their horses long ago and Jaime had again easily coaxed her into laying with him in the woods. They had since missed the evening meal with Lord Prester, and Brienne found her earlier cares about dismissing their responsibilities gone.

“He does.” She answered, idly wondering how he had such power over her, making her forget all sense and care. She shivered as his hand slid across her stomach.

“I’ve spent the entire afternoon speaking of myself and that’s all you can say?” His tone carried the same amused edge that grated on her nerves.

She frowned up at the darkened sky, tensing in annoyance. “What would you have me say?” She asked softly, feeling even more annoyance with her own petulant tone. She glanced at Jaime before watching the trail his fingertips made down her arm and back up again.

“Tell me of something from your girlhood?” He asked, brushing his nose against her neck again.

She tensed even further, her frown deepening. “My girlhood?” she repeated and he nodded. “My girlhood was quite unremarkable.” She said quietly and Jaime snorted.

“I don’t believe you, My lady. I’m sure there are stories.” He kissed her shoulder. “At least one story?”

Should she tell him of her dead siblings or dead mother? Should she tell him of the many moments of embarrassment and abject scorn she often received from those who judged her? She hesitated for a long while, and he gently nudged her, quietly urging her to speak. “The last man I was betrothed to ended up with three broken bones by my hand.” Jaime’s hand paused its wandering and he lifted his head, his eyes shining with interest.

“Truly?” He asked and she nodded. He slowly grinned at her. “Tell me?” he urged.

She took a deep breath and began to tell the tale of the awful Humfrey Wagstaff. Wagstaff had been an awfully prideful man and she took great joy in breaking two of his ribs and collarbone. She turned to see Jaime watching her, his eyes alight with an expression she couldn’t put a name to.

“I wish I could have seen that, my lady.” He said softly.

“My father promised not to try and arrange any more marriages for me after that; of course, he kept that promise until you.” She glanced at Jaime, rolling her eyes at his smug expression.

Jaime’s hand began their exploring again as he asked idly. “How many times were you betrothed exactly?”

Brienne didn’t answer, instead opting to push her mouth against his own while pushing him onto his back so she could straddle him again. He met her hungry mouth with a quiet groan, sitting up so he could wrap his arms around her. Their lips moved slowly against one another, gently nipping and licking into each other’s mouths. Brienne wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as she felt him harden against her stomach.

Jaime pulled away from her mouth, kissing down her throat, tonguing the circle of freckles there. “You’re insatiable.” He whispered, both groaning as she lifted herself up and slid down his cock.

Brienne pushed him back against the ground. “I’ve not heard any complaints.” She said quietly, flushing from her own bold words.

Jaime slowly smirked up at her. “Well—” He trailed off with a choked gasp as she began to ride him in earnest.

88

**3rd quarter moon (Day 22)**

Brienne stirred as she felt an odd weight against her side and a familiar arm wrapped around her waist. She shifted, turning in Jaime’s embrace, her brow furrowed as she wondered why he returned two days before he said he would. She tilted her head to watch him as she always did. She lifted her hand wanting to touch him, but stopped herself. She still couldn’t bring herself to touch him so freely; not without the freeing pleasure and passion they often shared.

Jaime didn’t seem to have an issue touching her so freely, so openly, and in front of everyone. A brush of his hand, an embrace, holding her hand; even a kiss. She couldn’t comprehend how he could be so open with his affection toward someone like her. She wanted to understand, but she wasn’t brave enough to ask him.

She watched him for as long as she dared. She watched him as the sunlight began to creep its way across her chamber floor, up across her bed, and onto his golden head. How could someone look so beautiful? Before she could let fear overtake her, she ran her fingers through his hair, down his face, and across his mouth. He began to stir and she quickly snatched her hand away before he could catch her. She watched with bated breath as his eyes fluttered open and met her own. Her heart sped up as he slowly smiled at her, sitting up so he could kiss her cheek.

“Wife.” He greeted, tilting his head. “Watching me sleep again were you?”

“You’re supposed to be in Lannisport.” She blurted as he kissed behind her ear.

“Yes.” He said. He kissed her cheek again. “But I’ve missed you.” He said simply.

He missed her? Brienne searched his gaze, feeling herself fill with a feeling of warmth so unfamiliar and strange to her it brought tears to her eyes. She quickly blinked them away, letting him pull her down so she was lying beside him. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling his eyes on her. She missed him also, but as usual found she could not express herself.

**Waning Crescent Moon (Day 24)**  
Something has shifted.

Brienne settled back against the pillows, trying to catch her breath. She glanced over her shoulder as Jaime wrapped his arms around her from behind, molding his body against her own. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart as he tried to catch his own breath.

Tonight, was different. While inside her, Jaime had gazed upon her as though he—no…those were dangerous thoughts. Those were thoughts she should not be thinking, but yet….Jaime held her closely, tightly to his own body. She closed her eyes, letting the unfamiliar feelings of happiness consume her.

She placed her arm on top of his own, entwining their fingers.

8

**New Moon**

Brienne placed the message her father sent to her into the tiny chest along with the rest of his letters. She sighed as she dipped her pen to write out her response.

Dearest Father, she wrote, you have secured my happiness.

END


End file.
